Zippy the Hedgehog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Zippy felt lonely and heartbroken that he had feelings for Amy, until she was with Sonic. With the help from his two friends to cheer him up. Will Zippy feel any better? Read and find out.


**Zippy the Hedgehog story**

_**I hope you like this one. I know my grammar sucks, but i'm trying my best. **_

_**To: Zippy the Hedgehog**_

_**From: Nebula the Hedgehog (GothNebula)**_

_**I don't own Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**_

_**Gamer belongs to Gamer the Hedgehog.**_

_**Nebula belongs to me.**_

* * *

Zippy wanted to confess his feelings to Amy Rose but she was with Sonic. He felt heartbroken and sad, he was too late to tell Amy how much he loves her.

He decides to let her be with Sonic, because she feels happy with him. He'll have to move on and find someone else that he'll fall in love with.

Zippy was watching Sonic and Amy in the park, having their romantic moment with each other.

He goes home, feeling depressed and lonely.

"I guess I'll have to move on and find someone else" Zippy sighs sadly, putting on his red hood over his head. He wears a wizard-like red robe.

Moments after he was home, he turns on the TV to watch something that will cheer him up. But nothing is making him feel better.

Outside his house; two hedgehogs were looking in the window, noticing that their friend was feeling depressed and lonely. They both knew he had feelings for Amy. And she was with Sonic.

"He really loves Amy, but she's with Sonic" the blue-violet female hedgehog said.

"I know. I feel sorry for him. Poor guy" the light blue male hedgehog said sadly.

"Me too. I hate to see him so sad and heartbroken. It makes me feel sad too. To see someone heartbroken" she said.

"Me too, Nebula. It feels like he needs comfort. Let's help him feel better" he said.

"Yeah, let's help him Gamer" Nebula said.

She held his hand as he teleports inside Zippy's house.

"Huh?" Zippy sees a light blue flash appearing in the living room. It was Gamer and Nebula. His two friends.

Zippy sighs sadly, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We came here to cheer you up. We know you're thinking about Amy. We're so sorry, Zippy" Nebula said.

"It's okay. I just want her to be happy with Sonic" Zippy said quietly.

"Don't feel bad, Zippy. You'll find someone that will love you" Nebula said, as she sits on the couch next to him, petting his quills to comfort him.

"I know, but it's going to take forever to find someone to fall in love with" Zippy said.

"I know it's tough, Zippy. I went through that too. That is until I met Jasmine. She once told me that her Ex-boyfriend Foresco cheated on her with Quizla. Foresco is a damn idiot to break her heart. But I was the one for her. I healed her broken heart" Gamer said.

"My god, he's probably a player. That jerk. But I'm glad you healed her heart" Zippy said. A little mad at seeing someone break a person's heart.

"What about you Nebula?" Zippy asked her.

"Yeah. My Ex-boyfriend Scourge broke my heart. I was stupid to fall in love with him. When I first met him, I thought that he cared for me but I was wrong. He cheated on me three times. And it made my heart shattered into pieces" Nebula said with a crack voice.

Zippy felt so sad for her, he pulled her close giving her comfort.

"Scourge. He's an ass" Zippy said, stroking her quills to calm her down. Gamer helped her too.

"I know. After he begged me to give him another chance. I wasn't going to give him another chance. He broke his promise for me. He promised that he'll never ever cheat on me, but he lied" Nebula said between her sobs.

"So I dumped him, and he's still trying to take me back. I am never going back with him. He broke my heart too many times" Nebula said.

"Scourge needs to move on. He can't force you to come back with him. He doesn't know how to love" Zippy said.

"Yeah, I told him that but he's never going to leave me alone. So anyways, until I met Shadow. My heart was telling me that I found my real true love. He once told me that he lost his best friend Maria on the ark. I feel sorry for him. He felt heartbroken since she died. But I healed his heart. And he healed mine too" Nebula said.

"Shadow really loves you a lot, Nebs. He's such a nice guy" Zippy said.

"Thanks, Zippy" Nebula smiles at him.  
"No problem Nebs. I hope I'll find someone someday. Someone that can heal my heart" Zippy said.

"Don't worry, Zippy. I'm sure you will. This also reminds me of something" Nebula said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When you feel love, love comes from the heart" Nebula said.

"That kinda makes sense. It really does come from the heart" Zippy said.

"It sure does" Gamer said.

"And thanks for cheering me up guys. You're the best" Zippy smiles.

"No problem, Zippy. We like to help friends. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Nebula asked.  
"I'll be okay. I'll see ya guys later" Zippy said.  
"Okay. If you need anything, call us" Gamer said.

Zippy nods, "I will. See ya" Zippy waved at them.

"See ya Zippy" they both said as they teleported.

Zippy was now not feeling heartbroken anymore. One day he'll find someone to fall in love with.

The End.


End file.
